Indecisiveness
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Maria/Beth Phoenix femslash, if you don't like femslash, don't read this. Maria is indecisive, Beth is learning to like it...


Title:Indecisiveness

Rating: M… No doubt about that

Pairing: Beth/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did… … … never mind lol I just don't own them…

Summary/ AN: **Maria's indecisive and Beth's learning to like it lol Ermm… ermm… thanks to ImissTrishStratus for giving me the line, "I've been bad" and thanks to the hat of random topics for giving me the topic, indesiveness… ermm, yeah, that's all I have to say, I think lol so onto the fic… read and review please!**

**--  
**

Beth glanced at the clock for like the 5th time in the past couple of minutes. Maria really should have been back by now. She was just about to pick up her cell phone and dial her girlfriend's number when she heard the hotel room door creak open.

"I was just about to call--" Beth said, trailing off as she saw the number of bags her girlfriend had lugging behind her. She should have known Maria's indecisiveness wouldn't allow her to go to the mall and pick up "just one thing" as she had told Beth she was going to do.

"Beth, I've been bad…" Maria said cutely, referring to how much she had bought. It wasn't her fault… it truly wasn't… ok… maybe it was… but honestly, how was she supposed to choose between Clue Silk Satan sandals and Atlas Petrol Patent sandals in like a split second. These were situations that called for well thought over decisions and ok, so maybe her decision was to just buy both but she really couldn't help herself but at least something good had come out of her indecisiveness, something she was sure Beth would like very much. "But I got something I know you'll like…" She added sexily, suppressing a chuckle at Beth's incredulous expression as she lugged her bags into the hotel room, placing them in an unused corner.

"What is it?" Beth asked, suddenly very intrigued.

"You'll see… just wait right there…" Maria said, placing a quick kiss on Beth's lips before sauntering off to the bathroom, a tiny pink bag in hand.

Beth had to admit; she liked this already, after all, if the bag was that tiny… what was in it had to be even tinier, which she knew meant it would be off very, very quickly.

"I couldn't decide whether to get the black or the white…" She heard her girlfriend's voice resonating from the closed bathroom door. "So…." And the bathroom doorknob rattled and slowly opened. Beth was rendered speechless at the first sight of her girlfriend… either that or she had literally died and had very much ended up in heaven.

"I kinda chose both…" Maria said, stepping out of the bathroom donning a Zebra striped ruffled trim demi bra and of course, the matching lace boy shorts which were so tiny Beth wasn't even sure they could be classified as "shorts" anymore.

"So, what do you think?" Maria asked, waiting for her girlfriend's reaction.

Beth let out a shaky breath.

"I think…" She trailed off, her tongue slipping out to wet suddenly dry lips. "I think I should show you exactly what I think…" She said.

"Well, you know what they say… actions speak louder than w—" Maria began but was quickly halted by the press of soft lips against hers. Beth wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist, pulling her slender body closer to her as they kissed. The bed was right there but somehow they ended up pressed against the nearest wall, not that either woman minded… or even particularly realized. It was mere instinct that had caused Beth to back her girlfriend up against the cream colored wall as lips and tongues meshed together perfectly making both women feel a bit weak in the knees.

Maria gasped as Beth's lips finally left hers only to attach instantly to the sensitive flesh of her neck. Her fingers quickly found the hem of Beth's shirt, her palms caressing inch by inch of flesh as she tugged the material up, desperately seeking flesh on flesh contact.

Beth had to ease up to allow the material to be removed but Maria barely realized as Beth's thigh seemed to slip between her thighs at that exact moment pressing against the lacy material of her boy shorts causing the brunette to gasp.

Beth quickly resumed where she left off, her lips blazing a fiery trail of kisses down her neck, to her delicately sculpted clavicle where she sucked gently, the sensitive flesh reddening quickly under the assault of her lips and tongue.

Her fingers sought and found the clasp of the brunette's new bra, unclasping it with a learned ease before pulling the thin straps down Maria's shoulders, removing the garment completely. She took a second to remove her own bra before pressing her lips against Maria's again passionately. Maria whimpered softly into the kiss, her fingertips running up and down Beth's sides.

Beth had to suppress her own moan as Maria rocked gently against her thigh, wet heat gliding against her skin, only a thin strip of fabric separating them. She could tell Maria was getting desperate and knew she was going to have to act fast because she knew from experience that unless Maria was completely restrained then she'd find a way to get herself off even if that meant using Beth's strategically placed thigh.

Beth quickly removed her thigh, earning a disappointed grunt from her girlfriend but that quickly turned into a contented sigh as Beth gently cupped two perfectly rounded mounds in her palms, her lips finding their way back to her neck and down between the valley of her breasts.

Beth finally took an erected nipple between her lips, eliciting a sharp hiss from the brunette as she sucked the bud to further erectness. She switched between breast until she finally decided to end her girlfriend's misery, hooking the boy shorts rather unexpectedly and dragging them as far down Maria's long tanned legs as they would go, all in one fluid motion. Maria quickly rid herself of the garment, kicking it carelessly to the side as she openly accepted another kiss from her girlfriend, their lips melding together.

Beth ran her fingertips down the length of Maria's womanhood, chuckling as Maria eagerly arched into her touch.

"Beth please…" Maria gasped, breaking their kiss for some much needed air.

"Please what?" Beth asked, her lips making their way over to her girlfriend's ear lobe. "What do you want?" She asked, taking the flesh between her lips and tugging as she ran her fingertips more insistently over wet, need slick flesh.

"God…" Maria breathed out as Beth's fingertips moved dangerous close to her clit. "I want… yourfingersinsideme…" Maria breathed out, her words jumbled as Beth teased her entrance with a single finger.

"You want what?" Beth asked, although she knew exactly what Maria had said.

"I need… your fingers inside me…" Maria said between pants, her fingers desperately digging into Beth's unclothed back.

"Really? Are you sure that's what you want?" Beth asked, her middle finger dangerously close to penetrating the brunette.

"For Christ's fucking sake Beth, fuck me already!" Maria said through gritted teeth, her fingernails digging more insistently into her girlfriend's back.

Beth grinned smugly, her finger finally slipping into wet heat causing Maria to moan, her hips rising to meet the intruding digit. That was pretty much one thing she was sure Maria would never be indecisive about and she quickly added another finger, feeling her girlfriend's walls clench around the second intruding digit as she set a rhythm of thrusting.

Beth could tell her girlfriend was close. Maria had her eyes closed tightly, her cheeks flushed slightly as she clutched onto Beth, her hips rising in unison with the highly skilled fingers inside her. Beth decided to add to her girlfriend's pleasure and brushed her thumb across her swollen clit, sending the brunette almost instantly over the edge panting out her name.

Beth stayed with her all the way, slowing her thrusting as Maria's convulsed around her fingers releasing a flood of juices that pooled down the back of Beth's hand. She had to admit… she kinda liked Maria's indecisiveness.

The End… yeah, so, ermm… review please


End file.
